This project provides statistical, operational, and coordinating support for the design, conduct, analyses and reporting of clinical trials in the therapy of malignant diseases conducted by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. It services the cooperative research of 500 scientists in over 75 international hospitals and clinical centers. About 10 new investigations are undertaken each year, while nearly 2000 patients with a variety of cancers and leukemias are accrued each year. These studies range in character from the investigation of potential therapeutic effects of new chemotherapeutic agents in advanced cancer patients to the systematic search for curative combinations of surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, and immunotherapy in newly diagnosed cancer patients. This supplemental application presents a plan to reorganize the central office of CALGB into more discrete scientific and administrative sections, designed to enhance the quality and expedite the presentation of our research, and to better service the multidisciplinary needs of the Group's investigators.